Making Arrangements
by Mija-Lenron
Summary: This is based off of a deleted scene from the movie. Sebastian has won the bet, and he's broken up with Annette, and now he's come to collect his reward. Kathryn refuses, and things get rough.


**So, this is something that I wrote a while ago, based off of a deleted scene from Cruel Intentions.**

**I liked the scene, but I saw why they deleted it.**

**Anyway, this is something a bit different. I usually don't write fanfics that are basically the whole entire scene exactly, just with added thoughts and emotions, but I felt like I should with this one.**

**Don't know why.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Rating: **M, for language and sexual situations. ;)

* * *

Cruel Intentions

Sebastian watched as Kathryn stood up from the couch and set her champagne glass on the table. Walking slowly over to Sebastian, she tilted her head down a little bit, looking up at him with disdain. "So, I assume you've come here to make some arrangements?" Even though she was much smaller than he, she looked at him like he wasn't worth the dust on the floor the walked on. "Well, unfortunately for you, I don't fuck losers." She said spitefully, a slight smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

He knew that she loved screwing with him. A part of him loved her for it, and the other part hated her for it. Her words hit him hard, and his throat tightened. As much as he didn't want to admit it, her words hurt.

Suddenly, before Sebastian really thought about what he was doing, Sebastian's hand shot out at Kathryn's cheek, and made contact with a loud 'pop'. Kathryn's head jerked to the side, and she slowly raised a hand to her cheek. Sebastian's reaction to her comments surprised him as much as it did her.

He almost apologized right there, but he held it back. That bitch deserved it.

"Motherfucker! No one hits me!" Kathryn shouted, lunging at him. She was easy enough to fend off; it wasn't as if her strength could match Sebastian's. She was so small, Sebastian could pick her up and throw her across the room if he wanted. She beat at him, and he pushed her off, pulling her down to the ground. In trying to keep her still, her shirt was pulled up until it was up by her chin, her bra-covered breasts exposed. Of course, it wasn't as if he couldn't see them before. Her shirt was so blatantly see-through that it didn't really make a difference whether it was on or off.

"Get off of me!" She shouted, pushing at him as hard as she could.

Sebastian just pushed her down onto the floor harder, yelling at her to calm down. Eventually, she did get quiet. She looked up at him, and murmured, "Please."

Sebastian paused a minute, surprised at the tameness of her voice. He complied, and stood, watching as she stood too, pulling her shirt down. That got a little far… Further than he wanted it to. Sighing and trying to calm himself down, he apologized. "I'm sorry about that." Sebastian said, looking away from her for a minute to collect himself. She just made him so _angry_.

"You're forgiven." She said, pulling her skirt down before glaring at him. "Now get the _fuck_ out."

"No." Sebastian responded, taking a step towards her. He wouldn't leave. Not now. Not after every _fucking_ thing that she put him through. He was not going to leave. Not until she gave him what she had been promising for months. He had given up the _one_ person he loved just so he could screw his step sister, and she was not taking that opportunity away from him. They had made a bet, and he won. He was going to get his reward, and if he had to, he would take it without her consent. His blood was boiling now. Taking a couple of steps towards her, Sebastian glared down at Kathryn, seething anger directed straight at her.

"I'm giving you to the count of three to get your ass on the bed and prepare for the fuck of a lifetime, because after what you put me through I _deserve_ it." He said, his anger causing his words to come out fast and slightly jumbled. His chest rose and fell with his quick breathing, and he stared hard at her, daring her to say no.

"And if I don't?" She said, raising her brows challengingly.

"Then I will declare it a declaration of war." Sebastian said, clenching his teeth together. If she didn't get on that bed, Sebastian would force her, by God. He deserved it! She had been dangling it in front of him ever since their parents got married, and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers; not after she promised it to him.

"One." Sebastian started, watching as the tiniest of smiles started to form on her lips. His hands were shaking. "Two,"

"Three." Kathryn said quickly, taking a step towards him, leaving a mere few inches between them. "War it is." Her voice was lower than normal, and she looked up at Sebastian like she didn't care what he did; like she didn't just beg him to let her up off of the floor only moments before.

Sebastian didn't know what to do. He wanted to grab her, throw her on the bed, and take her right there, but his feet were frozen. He couldn't make himself be that cruel, no matter how much he wanted it. He just couldn't do it. He tried to force himself to move towards her, to say something, anything, but nothing happened. His face grew hot, and he stared down at her for a few more moments before storming off.

Kathryn didn't look at him as he left. She stared straight ahead, her face blank, if not slightly sad. "Goodbye, Sebastian…" She said softly as the door to her room closed.

* * *

**Yep yep.**

**Review!**


End file.
